The technical field relates to a force measurement apparatus, a force measurement method, a force measurement program, a force measurement integrated electronic circuit, and a master-slave device, each of which measures a force acting when an operator inserts an instrument into a living body.
In recent years, endoscopic surgery is performed such that an operator fits a tube called a trocar in a hole formed in the abdomen of a human body, inserts a tip end of a surgical instrument such as a dedicated endoscope or forceps from the trocar into the body, and operates the forceps from outside the body while watching a video image of the endoscope displayed on a monitor screen.